Diracium
| saurian_name = Tahusaim (Th) /'tä•hüs•ām/ | systematic_name = Unpenttrium (Upt) /'ün•pent•trē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Wittenium | right_element = Lewisium | particles = 586 | atomic_mass = 436.6234 , 725.0302 yg | atomic_radius = 125 , 1.25 | covalent_radius = 134 pm, 1.34 Å | vander_waals = 187 pm, 1.87 Å | nucleons = 433 (153 }}, 280 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.83 | nuclear_radius = 9.04 | half-life = 17.302 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 153-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 29, 10, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 2.95 | ion_energy = 1190.2 , 12.335 | electron_affinity = 7.6 kJ/mol, 0.079 eV | molar_mass = 436.623 / | molar_volume = 37.742 cm /mol | density = 11.569 }} | atom_density = 1.38 g 1.60 cm | atom_separation = 397 pm, 3.97 Å | speed_sound = 1658 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1202.46 , 2164.43 929.31 , 1704.76 | boiling_point = 2510.32 K, 4518.58°R 2237.17°C, 4058.91°F | liquid_range = 1307.86 , 2354.15 | liquid_ratio = 2.09 | triple_point = 1202.47 K, 2164.44°R 929.32°C, 1704.77°F @ 167.23 , 0.0012544 | critical_point = 5980.25 K, 10764.45°R 5707.10°C, 10304.78°F @ 188.1941 , 1857.338 | heat_fusion = 12.859 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 240.959 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05447 /(g• ), 0.09804 J/(g• ) 23.782 /(mol• ), 42.807 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 8.69 Absolute: 2.91 | atom_abund = 5.23 }} Diracium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Dr and 153. Diracium was named in honor of (1902–1984), who made fundamental contributions to the early development of both and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpenttrium (Upt), - , or simply element 153. Diracium is the eleventh member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and einsteinium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Diracium has 24 in 8 containing 153 electrons surrounding the comprising of 433 s (153 s, 280 s) and the of 1.83. Due to there are three electrons in the d-orbital, leaving f-orbital one electron short of its exact location on the periodic table. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , diracium has no s. The longest-lived is Dr with a brief of 17.3 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Dr → + + 55 n : Dr → + + + 64 n Diracium has several s. The longest lived is Dr with a half-life of just 564 microseconds, less than the half-life of Dr. Chemical properties and compounds Diracium's chemical properties are very different from lighter homologue einsteinium due to its much smaller atomic size and much higher . The stable s are just +1, +2 and +3. The is 7.6 kJ/mol, which is low. Thus due to relativistic effects, diracium is extremely unreactive, meaning the metal is very stable in air, as well as in acids and alkalis. Diracium would react with strong reducing oxides such as at high temperatures to form Dr O, which is an orange-brown brittle solid. DrF (white) and DrCl (white) can be made by heating diracium with free fluorine and chlorine gases, respectively. Other halides are DrBr (yellow) and DrI (pink), which are more difficult to make. Halides can even combine with oxygen to form s, such as Dr OBr. Despite its unreactivity, s of diracium (organodiracium) are hard to make. An example is ethyldiracium (C H Dr), which is a colorless liquid, obtained by electrifying diracium oxide in the mixture of ethanol and hydrochloric acid. Physical properties Diracium is a grayish white shiny metal that never tarnishes in the air. One of diracium weighs 437 grams, close to a pound (approx. 454 grams), and takes up 38 cubic centimeters or about 2 cubic inches of space. If we divide molar mass in grams by molar volume in cubic centimeters, the answer would be 11.6 g/cm , that is, its density. Diracium atoms arrange to form and is along with 64% of other elements. Diracium liquifies at 1202 K and vaporizes at 2510 K, resulting in its liquid ratio of 2.09. During these processes, one mole of diracium requires 13 kJ and 241 kJ of energy, respectively. One mole of diracium absorbs 24 joules to heat the metal by 1 K, while it releases that same amount to cool by 1 K. Occurrence It is almost certain that diracium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of diracium in the universe by mass is 8.69 , which amounts to 2.91 kilograms or about 30% the worth of diracium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of diracium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Dr. : + + 50 n → Dr : + + 34 n → Dr Category:Dumasides